


Let me Pick Pocket my way into your heart

by LittleMissUnimportant



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pick Pocketing, Soulmate AU, The second is me, by the way both Roman and I share a third clock, does that need to be tagged?, look i don't know what i'm doing, platonic soulmate, romans first is Neo, third is ironwood, well it is, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissUnimportant/pseuds/LittleMissUnimportant
Summary: She probably would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that darn clock on her arm.





	Let me Pick Pocket my way into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something about how Roman and I meet. Comment and tell me what you think!

‘One more. Find one more target, get the cash, and run,’ was the thought that repeated in her head. Summer, a younger rabbit faunus, had set out earlier to try and pickpocket a few people to get money for her friend and herself so they could survive. Of course, that was a feat easier said than done.

“Ugh, why couldn't Jessica do it again, this is so hard…” she mumbled to herself, holding a smallish bag close to her body. Inside was three different wallets and her pet Nevermore. With luck, she would be able to find one more easy target and go back home. The bustle of the city was too much for her, the sounds overpowering.

Of course, all that noise was overcome by the soft ticking of the clock on her arm.

Everyone was born with a clock on the inside of their right arm. Every day it counts down to the moment you meet your soul mate with a soft tic, tic, tic. The sound seems to vary based on the person you're destined to be with. Summer was one of the rare occasions that someone would have more than one clock. Normally a person would have one clock, two at most, but she happened to have three. The first one had reached zero, its upbeat, hyper ticking having stopped when she met her closest friend Jessica. 

Summer didn't realize how close to zero her second clock was. All she knew was the noise of the city was covered by a confident ticking, the sound louder than usual. But she payed it no mind; She saw a man in front of a dust shop not too far away. White coat, dark hat, and red hair. He stuck out like a sore thumb and summer decided he would be the last person out here that she would come into contact with. She weaves through the crowd of humans and faunus, trying not to draw attention to herself as she closed in on the man. 

The ticking grew louder and louder in her head as she came closer. She could see now the man held a cane in his right hand, and his hat held a light grey feather along the red band that surrounded the black body. The ticking of the clock was right in her ear as she came even closer, but it seemed to slow down. All she could hear was to loud tic, tic, tic of the clock but she didn't care, she had a job to do.

Summer reached forward to grab the dark brown wallet from his pocket. Her hand closed around the leather when-

DING! DING! DING!

She was startled by the sudden alarm that went off in her head. The wallet fell to the ground when she snatched her arm back, and the man spun around, obviously startled. His cool leather glove covered her wrist when he grabbed it. At this distance, Summer could see the smaller details in his face. Ginger hair gently curved over the right side of his face, covering what she could only assume to be a matching emerald eye. His face was covered in a scattering of freckles, which were oddly fitting. Eyes winged with eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man, and, with the fire in his eyes, Summer can't help but wonder if it has.  
His eyes dart down to the second clock on the arm he had grabbed from her. The face showed a flashing 00:00. Reaching to pull up his own sleeve, he let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of a matching clock. Ironically, the clocks the both of them had matched almost exactly.

“You have got to be kidding me…” he says, pulling his sleeve back down. Well, that would explain why that god awful ringing was going off in his head, and why the soft, gentle ticking of his second clock had been growing louder with each passing second. Looking back at the culprit he had grabbed, he examines her. She couldn't be any older than 19. Short, dark brown hair is pinned back out of her eyes. A pair of matching rabbit ears protrude from the top of her head, and she has a pair of badly scratched glasses.

He notices his wallet that had landed on the ground beside them. How ironic it was to catch this girl. ‘Stealing from a criminal,’ he thinks to himself, ‘She must be out of her mind.’

“I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-“

“Mean to what? Get caught stealing from someone?” This poor girl looked absolutely terrified, it was hilarious. “Im guessing this is your first time doing this, im surprised you haven't been caught by now. Your form was terrible. The only reason I couldn't hear you from a mile away was because of that stupid ticking in my ear.” 

Honestly, she was doing fine. But he had a reputation to uphold. Couldn't have some little girl think she had the upper hand in the situation.

“W-Well, uh… y-yes?” She was practically shaking in her shoes, anxiety flowing through her body. “I-I'm so sorry, just… please don't hurt me!”

“Hmph… I won't.” He says as he lets go of her wrist and leans down to grab his wallet. “I would want to hurt my apparent…. ‘soul mate’… well, at least one of them I suppose.”

“You… You have more than one too?”

“I thought what I just said made that obvious.”

“Oh, yeah, right…” an awkward sort of silence overcame the two. The city had become uncharacteristically quiet during the time of their interaction. Summer decided to try to break the awkwardness.

“So, uh… I'm Summer. Summer Hoppkins.” She introduces herself with an outstretched hand. The man takes it in his with a firm shake.

“The names Torchwick. Roman Torchwick.” The man-Roman apparently- taps on his cane, as if he was contemplating something.

“So, Summer… I think you could use a little help.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is,” Roman twirls his cane once, twice, three times before talking again, “I think you could use a little training in pickpocketing. What do you say, care for some advice from an expert?”

“I… I suppose a little help would be nice. Jessica only taught me so much…”

“Great! Now come on, follow me.” Roman leads her off, honestly surprised that she would follow without even a question as to why he was doing this. The truth was, he needed some more help. The goons he worked with-the white fang- were complete and utter idiots, and he could see some potential in this little bunny. Neo tried her best to help, but refused to talk to anyone but him, and even that was a rare occurrence. She would only speak to him openly in private, which was just about never now.  
Teaching this girl was easy; Summer followed directions without asking, unless she didn't understand something. And even then, the moment she got it, she did it. She had come back with a good ten wallets once she was done, all of which he let her keep. He was just nice like that. 

“Little rabbit, I have a proposition for you,”

“Okay, one…. don't call me that-“

“Okay bunny.” He can't help but chuckle at her sigh.

“What's the proposition?”

“How about we take this training session we have here and kick it up a notch.”

“…I'm listening” Great, he had her attention.

“A few buddies of mine are planning on paying a cute little dust store a visit, a few nights from now. I could use some help. You can get the cash, I get the dust, everyone's happy and hopefully nobody has to end up hurt.” Summer chewed on her lip, thinking about his proposal.

“Just… tell me when and where, I'll be there.” Fantastic.

“Meet me at the café a few blocks away from ‘From dust till dawn’ at seven in the evening, in three days. I'll tell you the details there. Here, give me your scroll.” He tsks when he sees the extremely outdated scroll Jessica had stolen for her. “This thing is pathetic. I'll get you a new one.”

“Oh, thank you…”

“Don't mention it. I'll put my contact information in it. I'll message you if I ever need you, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Summer looks down at her feet while Roman retrieves a newer scroll from one of his lackeys, then inputting what he needed to, them giving it to her.

“Sir, huh? I'll take it. Now shoo, go home or whatever. I'll text you the details for the meeting so you don't forget it later.”

“Okay! See you in a few days!” With a nod, Summer ran off, clutching her bag close to her body.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the hour, Summer had gone back home to her ‘home’ in Mountain Glenn while checking out her new scroll. The Grimm there noticed her and began to follow her around as she walked aimlessly. With a smile, she let the Nevermore, whom she named Nevvy, out of the bag, and placed him on her shoulder before spinning around and greeting her friends. Jessica found her surrounded by the docile Ursai as they lay around her, content with the attention Summer gave them.

“Sis, what took you so long! I was starting to get worried…” started Jessica, her voice going quiet near the end.

“Sorry Jess, I got distracted. I got us some good stuff though! I grabbed thirteen wallets, with some help, and I think I might have gotten a job? And a new friend…”

“A new…Friend?” Jessica felt bad for the sudden surge of jealousy that came up, but she bit it down. “Who are they?”

“His names Roman. He's kinda sarcastic and really cute, but he helped me out and feared me a job, and a new scroll!”

“A scroll? Seriously?”

Summer pulled out the new scroll and showed it off. “Yeah! See? Pretty neat, am I right?”

“Yeah, pretty neat alright….” Jessica sat down next to Summer and listened as she began to talk about her ‘new friend’

‘Pretty neat…’


End file.
